renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Smith
Introduction Roger Smith was born on 24 October 1440 near the lake of Kirkcudbright. He currently lives in Kirkcudbright. He has been the Mayor of Kirkcudbright for 11 times, being elected for the first time on 9 February 1460. He was once the owner of a Tavern, 'The Rusty Cog Inn'. Till date, he has been elected the Mayor of Kirkcudbright for 11 terms, and in the County Council 4 times, serving first term as the Constable and the second and fourth terms as the Sergeant and as a Spokesperson/Sheriff for the third. He belongs to Clan Fraser and on 12 March 1462, he assumed the title of Clan Chief due to long absence of former Chief Korna. He was baptised to the Universal Roman Aristotelian Church (URAC) in July 1459. Early Childhood Roger was born to a poor yet an honest gentleman farmer, George Paul Smith, who was the Mayor of Kirkcudbright before Roger's birth, and his mother Janet Dunbar, who cared for him till he was 4. After that, his mother began looking after the other poor children of the neighbourhood for no money. Roger admired this and never felt jealous. His father wanted him to become the Mayor of Kirkcudbright just like he became at the age of 22, the youngest Mayor of the town at that time. Roger was cheerful and helpful from a very young age but he left his childish attitude towards life at a very young age of 7 when his mother died at the time of delivery of his younger brother Andrew. He began working with his father months after his mother passed away. Then, at the time of Economic Crisis in the County of Galloway in 1448, his father was forced to sell his field to keep up with the taxes. His father was heartbroken. This, he describes, was the toughest phase in his life. Days after the incident, his father was diagnosed with semi-paralysis and was advised complete bed rest for the rest of his life. He then earned some money working at the mines as the only source of family's income. He worked the mines until the age of 13 when his father passed away. A tearful Roger said to one of his friends,"I feel like I have lost my life. There is no point of living when you are already dead." Adolescence In April 1456, when he was 15, he had earned them sufficient money to buy a house in the town. The next month, he had a bitter quarrel with his brother Andrew whom he loved like his son. The issue was that Andrew always claimed that Roger had done nothing for him and that he had stolen all his life-long savings. Roger claimed that Andrew had never gone to work. But being a loving elder brother, he left the house and gave all his earnings and property to Andrew, hoping that he would be successful in his attempt to start a new life. He temporarily shifted to Wigtown in July 1456 near the Iron mines, where he worked hard to earn a living for him. But one thing was missing from his life, and that was the joy of being home. He never felt like he was at home in that place. So, after spending more than 2 long years at Wigtown, he moved back to Kirkcudbright with about 50 pounds of savings and 2 loaves of bread. Here, he felt the joy, the happiness! Sean faris.jpeg|Roger Smith in February 1460 Life at Kirkcudbright and Travels Roger arrived in Kirkcudbright on 24 October 1458 after a tiring journey from Wigtown. He had only 50 pounds with him and 2 loaves of bread. He thought of buying a field but was rudely sent back by the Count's First Secretary. He went to the Land Market but the prices of fields broke his dreams. He was shattered. But one night while he was drinking at the Town Hall Tavern, The Church Key, he met the Mayor of the town at that time, Klovn. Klovn told him that he can arrange a field for Roger if he can get around 90 pounds and a little more reputation. From the next day, Roger started working daily. Sometimes fishing at the lake, working at the mines, working on other peasants' farms or serving at the church (which also made him more known). Finally, on 30th October 1458, when he had gained 90 pounds and the trust of 3 citizens and worked at the church for 2 days, he met Klovn and he talked for Roger to the Count's First Secretary. Roger got a choice among the fields and he took a corn field. He also got a small property of his own where he could live. Roger was ecstatic. His income levels increased and he started to dream of fulfilling his aspirations to serve his Country. On 1st January 1459, he celebrated the new year as a member of the Town Council. This was his first term at the Town Council. After earning some more money and more reputation among the citizens of his town, he met the Count's First Secretary on 30 January 1459, who gave him a choice among various professions including that of a Carpenter and Blacksmith which were very demanding at that time. But he chose to be a Baker and even he doesn't know till date what made him choose this profession. In Mid February 1459, he bought a vegetable field for 400p to make the ends meet for Kirkcudbright as there was a food shortage in the Town. Although he sold the field for 400p to Sschultz on 21 October 1459, he made the full use of his field. It was a source of vegetables to his tavern The Rusty Cog Inn. In the first week of February 1459, he was unanimously chosen by the Town Council as the Militia Captain and Marshal of Kirkcudbright. Roger worked endlessly on this post, day and night, to make sure that his town was safe. But on 25 March 1459, he stepped down as the Town Marshal and Militia Captain to begin a new relaxed life. He went missing from the spotlight after this incident for a few months time. There are rumours that he went back to Wigtown and also that he is in retreat at the Church. Some even said that he is dead. But Roger silenced them all when he was back to his normal self when he surprised all, rising from the ashes, when he opened his new tavern, The Rusty Cog Inn. Roger travelled for the first time to Wigtown in the month of August but returned to Kirkcudbright very shortly. His first major travel came on 19 October 1459, when he visited Girvan through the town of Wigtown and stayed there for 4 days. He describes the town of Girvan as a place where he feels at home. Everything seems so familiar to him. There he made many friends like Zukkie, town mayor Cecci, town mentor Kitialeah and Wit.the. He met Billyjoebob, whom he had already known. Billyjoebob is regarded as Roger's mentor. On 26 June 1461, Roger set out for his first trip on a ship. He and his good friend, Zachariah.cass, boarded on a Barge of Cptain Regix and reached Ardencaple the very next day. It was a 'beautiful town' as Roger describes it. He said he got much needed mental rest on this trip. He returned to Kirkcudbright with Zachariah on foot, making a few new friends in Girvan and Wigtown. The Rusty Cog Inn The Rusty Cog Inn was opened on 18 June 1459 in Kirkcudbright by Roger Smith. It was little known in its intial days when Roger felt like he was his own guest. But as the buzz had it, the tavern was very active at nights. This increased the popularity of the Rusty Cog Inn in Kirkcudbright. Daki was made the bartender of the tavern in the first week of July to assist Roger in keeping up with daily guests at day and night. The tavern provided cheap food for poor and lots of fun for the visitors. The town's parish priest, Jeanette Voermann, the Mayor at that time, Statler, a frequent traveller, Zenaizee and a newborn citizen at that time, Eusebio were among the few famous names that often visited the Rusty Cog Inn. The popularity of the tavern was increasing day by day. On 13 September 1459, the tavern became the most popular public place beating the likes of The Town Hall Tavern, The Church Key, and *The Salty Sea*, managed by Maria5 and the town mentor at that time, Bouillabesse. But after 2 weeks, on 27 September, a new list was published which claimed that the Church Key was the most popular tavern. After spending a whole week at the tavern, Roger got something to cherish for as his tavern was back to the top spot but came back to the second spot after 2 weeks on 11 October 1459, this time, losing to *The Salty Sea*, managed by Maria5 and the town mentor at that time, Bouillabesse. The Rusty Cog Inn regained its top spot after 2 weeks. During this time, the tavern was not being stocked with food supplies and remains the only tavern in the Town's History to reach the top spot in popularity even after not being maintained. After quite a long spell on the top, The Rusty Cog Inn fell to the second spot after 3 weeks on 27 November 1459. It was still not being maintained but was open for people to drop by and cherish their old memories associated with the Tavern. On 11 December 1459, it fell to the third spot, marking it's worst performance since past 4 months. Roger Smith was unavailable for comment. It was rumored that he had sold both his fields in order to pay for the taxes of the Tavern. Finally, on 29 January 1460, Roger Smith made his first public appearance in 3 months only to announce the shutting down of his long running Tavern, The Rusty Cog Inn. "I can't afford to pay taxes without making any money", said Roger at the monthly townfair. On being asked for the return of The Rusty Cog Inn, he answered,"Oh my God! The return of the Rusty Cog Inn! This would be something nice.. Something that I'll love! But what needs to be considered is if my team is backing me up.. If that is so, soon we shall see The Rusty Cog Inn again!" Kirkcudbright Chronicler Kirkcudbright Chronicler is a weekly newspaper run by Roger Smith in Kirkcudbright. It was started on 11 September 1459 with the objectives of keeping the citizens well-informed about the current issues so as to increase activity among them, and to give them a fun time with various contests and fun reading articles. Till date, 6 issues of Kirkcudbright Chronicler have been published each created by Roger alone. Several advertisements have been posted from the second issue onwards regarding the Staff Recruitment by the Kirkcudbright Chronicler but so far, Roger manages the newspaper alone. The sixth issue published on 17 October 1459 by Roger's good friend Palach in his absence was the Grand Finale issue for Kirkcudbright Chronicler vol.1. Vol.2 is expected to start in the May of 1460. On 16th March 1460, a special edition of Kirkcudbright Chronicler was published and edited by Father Statler. It contained an article from the Glasgow National newspaper regarding the death of King Rothar I. Kirkcudbrught Chronicler Vol. 2 started on 25th March but has been shaky and irregular. Only 4 issues have been published in the last 6 months. Roger expects to improve the condition but doesn't see any solution to the problem in the near future. Personal Life Roger never had the love of a family from the very beginning, specially after his mother and father passed away. Roger once said, "I never had a family. My family died the day my father died." His own brother Andrew gave him no love when they lived together and after he left his home, he never stopped looking for a family. Roger was adopted by Clan Macale in December 1458. The Clan seemed to be very inactive. There were large distances among the relatives. When Roger was adopted, he felt like he was alone. He was never treated as a clan member. During this period, while being a member of Clan Macale, he joined Clan Stewart in February 1459. It was a lovely clan. He got the love he wanted from a family. But days after that, the members started moving apart from each other. During this period of tension, Roger was invited back by his Clan Macale. He said that he is already in a clan. This created a tension in his relation with Clan Macale. So, caught under pressure, he decided to leave Clan Stewart to join back Clan Macale. But Clan Macale kicked him out in June 1459 leaving him bruised and beaten up in the middle of a road vulnerable to the robbers. Roger somehow managed to get back to home and tried to forget the incident. But those cold memories haunt him everyday of his life. He remained unclanned for around 8 months. He once visited the place of his birth, on the outskirts of Kirkcudbright, where his father and mother used to live with him just to cherish old memories. There he met a very old man named Abraham Benjamin Fraser, brother of his Grandfather. He told Roger the actual story of his life and to his surprise, Roger belonged to Clan Fraser, the Chieftain of which was none other than Roger's good friend Korna Fraser and his father's name was not George Paul Smith but it was Hugh Santus Fraser. Roger never knew that he had an elder brother. But not thinking of anything else, he rushed to Korna's house and introduced himself as Roger Smith Fraser. Roger has since then been a member of Clan Fraser as his ideology most suits the Clan's. From the time he became a known person in Kirkcudbright, Roger has been linked with many women. In January 1459, when he was elected to the Town Council for the first time, he was said to be hooked with Lady Janet Murray. Although, he never confirmed that they've been together, the rumours kept spreading until one day, the Murrays protested against the sources that said that they are together. In July 1459, when he opened his tavern, The Rusty Cog Inn, he was rumoured to be in a relationship with Jasmyne Benjamin Fraser (later identified as his sister). But Roger denied those rumours as well. He is and has been single for all of his life."I'm only 19! I'm not ready for that thing. When I meet the right girl for me, then maybe I'll think. But now is not the age to grow up!" He said as he laughed off the rumours of another relationship. He met Lady Rowen during his campaigns for his first Mayoral Elections in February 1460. They found 2 wolf pups while on a walk in the Forest. Rowen has kept the white female pup and named it Nymeria, while Roger has a black male pup, and it is named Arawn. On 4th March 1460, they made it public that they are in a relationship. Rowen went missing during the Kirkcudbright Spring Festival on 7th April 1460. She returned a few months later but had lost all her memory. Her memory returned and she reportedly dumped Roger through a letter sent by her from Stirling, Glasgow. After being single for more than a year, Roger fell in love with his best friend Sepheria MacKay. They started dating a few days later on 20 October 1461. Roger met Sepheria in The Church Key in the month of February 1461. Although Sepheria moved to Wigtown for a couple of months, she was called back by the then Mayor Cerzi Fraser, Roger's elder brother, to help improve Town activity. Soon, Roger and Sepheria became friends, and eventually best friends, due to their common love for the Town. After being in a relationship for almost five months, Roger proposed Sepheria for marriage in a campfire on their way to Penrith, England. She said yes and they got engaged. The wedding date is yet to be decided. Politics Roger's father was the Mayor of Kirkcudbright before he was born. He was elected at the age of 22, and was the youngest Mayor to be elected at that time. His mother was the mentor of the town at the time his father was the Mayor and also for 2 weeks before that. So, Roger was a born politician. He had various political aspirations right from his childhood. When he was 18, he arrived in Kirkcudbright with intentions of just his own survival but he was the People's Choice for the Town Council in January 1459. This kickstarted his passion to serve the people. In February 1459, he was unanimously elected as the Town Marshal and Militia Captain beating Sirtyme by 8 votes to nil. The very next term, in March 1459, he was again voted as the People's Choice for the Town Council and he was also the Militia Captain at this time.. This was the first time then that a person is voted 2 time in a row as the People's Choice. He also held a record for being elected to the Town Council as the People's Choice for the maximum number of times, i.e., 2 times (this record was broken by Statler in June 1459 who was voted for 3 times). He was then the automatic choice for the TC in the month of April, as only 4 citizens contested the election making them the automatic choices. In June 1459, he was appointed by the mayor as the Town Council member. He is a Town Council member since then. On 25 September 1459, he voluntarily opted to remain as the Town Council member under Mayor at that time, Eusebio. His services at the Town level were recognized by the County officials and he was elected for the first time to the County Council as a Constable in July 1459. The Council was later revolted out of power just days prior to the completion of its term. He was again voted as a Council member in the month of September 1459 as a Sergeant. He was expected to run successfully for another term but he chose to drop out of the List of Eusebio when he came to know that Eusebio is planning to become the Duke. Roger didn't like the idea as Eusebio was also the Mayor of Kirkcudbright. Roger said,"Being a Mayor and a councilor is absolutely fine to me. But being a Mayor as well as the Duke is way too selfish and I don't want to give approval to this from my side. So I'm opting out." He still wanted to serve more and hoped to be the mayor of his town so as to help more people and gain more excellence in the field of Politics. On 9 February 1460, with some help from his friend Statler, Roger's lifetime dream came true when he was elected the Mayor of Kirkcudbright. At the age of 19 years, he is the youngest Mayor the town has ever had. Sources say that he even shed tears of joy in his house and reminisced the time he spent with his Father. "This is the best day of my life. I want to thank the people of Kirk for showing their trust in me and I will give in everything I can to keep up with the promises I have made to them..", he said to a group of people in The Church Key. During his first day in the office, he came to know that the Town had run out of wood. He really panicked in that situation but still, quickly managed to rectify it before it was too late. His work for the Town was liked by the citizens of the Kirk and he was elected again for a second consecutive term as the Mayor of Kirkcudbright. During his third term, Roger, along with the help from his girlfriend at that time Lady Rowen and a few other townsfolk, organised the Kirkcudbright Spring Festival successfully which saw a huge activity boost in the town. It still remains one of the highlights of his political career. But this was followed by a stage of inactivity in which it was reported that Roger was totally drained off energy and the spirit with which he led the town. He showed signs of impatience in dealing with people. The infamous verbal war between him and his friend Biscaia regarding a controversial appointment of the Town Mentor became a low point in his Mayoral run. He later decided to step down as the Mayor and not run for another term and take a break from politics. He was succeeded by Dame Pippi who right from her first day, started open criticism of Roger's poor accounting skills. Roger accepted the criticism but decided not to comment while Pippi was in office. After taking some break from active life, Roger returned during the time of Mayoral Elections. Pippi and Lance were the two candidates. Lance won the race. Roger decided to apply for the post of Militia Captain, which gave him a seat in the Town Council for the seventh time. Meanwhile, Roger kept trying to get into county level politics but was unsuccessful as he was usually placed on lower positions of the CC list. Some reports suggest that Biscaia criticized Roger's third term and his inability to hold fair elections for the Town Mentor. He also claimed Pippi managed to do what Roger couldn't: Clear the huge pile of corn from the market. Roger accepted the blame but clarified that Pippi had the support from the County Council, but during his terms the County was in debt so no help was offered to Kirk. Meanwhile, Lance had died in Office. A revolt was held and Klovn took the power temporarily for 6 days. Roger won the next elections against Pippi claiming 65% of the votes. He also managed to get a seat in the County Council which he claims to be the best CC he has ever worked with. But this was the time when Galloway was invaded by Fretalians. Roger had to cope with the continously resigning County Councillors and was often subject to change in posts. He was initially unseated, then Spokesperson, Sergeant and Sheriff. His endless efforts were appreciated by the Duchess Fretmiss. But Kirkcudbright was taken over by the invading army and Roger was no more the Mayor. He also lost his CC seat. This was accompanied by Roger catching a serious illness. Some reported him to be dead and revolted him out of power. The town was taken over by the Fretalians. But the highest order officials ordered them to leave Scotland. Roger was still battling his illness. Roger had fully recovered on 19th February 1461. Having lost track of the happenings around the County, with his friend Biscaia becoming the Duke of Galloway and Ninon de Lenclos-MacNeil becoming the Mayor, things had changed a lot. Both of whom, he had defeated in his first Mayoral Elections about an year ago. The very next day, he was asked by the Mayor Ninon to be the Town Militia Captain which he accepted. This gave him a seat in the Town Council for the 8th time. Rumors all over the Town suggested that Roger would run for the Mayor next term against Ninon de Lenclos-MacNeil. However, instead of Roger, his brother Cerzi Fraser stepped up for the position. Roger openly supported him and Cerzi won the elections. Roger was appointed as the Harbormaster and was a key advisor to Cerzi. During Cerzi's second term, Roger decided to take another short break from politics and travelled to the County of Glasgow, his first travel on a ship. On his return, Gregor Baci, one of Roger's oldest friends, had become the Mayor of Kirk. Roger spent most of the time trying to boost the activity in Town by sitting in empty taverns. Towards the end of his second term, Gregor fell sick and was not able to handle the Town. The Town Council decided to instate Roger as the Mayor by a sanctioned revolt as he was the only candidate for the next Mayoral elections. After a few failed attempts, Roger finally got to the office. He went on to be the Mayor for 5 consecutive terms till 10 January 1462. With this, Roger became only the second person to be the Mayor of Kirk at least once in 3 different years, Klovn being the first one. Although this period of time was interrupted by a revolt by Robinhood's Merry Men led by Katniss Locksley. They held the Town as a ransom to the County for 4 days to have their demands met. Roger stepped down as the Mayor on 10 January 1462 to give new blood a chance. He is currently a member of the Town Council. Category:People